


It's like a house of cards

by Emilia206



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, POV Peeta Mellark, Peeta's thoughts, Trains i guess..., Victory Tour (Hunger Games), extremely short, oblivious katniss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia206/pseuds/Emilia206
Summary: Basically a really short piece with me trying out writing from Peeta's POV. Anyway it's just a little glimpse into what I think Peeta might have been thinking on the train, whilst on the victory tour.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 6





	It's like a house of cards

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written in Peeta's POV before, so I'm just testing the waters here. Please let me know what you think.

Looking at her, as she sleeps, she looks almost peaceful.  _ Almost.  _ Small as well. And because I know she’s deep in the throes of some dream world, horrific or not we’ll see, I dare myself to think that she looks vulnerable. Still only sixteen, and trying desperately to fool everyone,  even herself, that she’s in love with me. 

If only she knew how transparent and flimsy the whole thing looked to anyone paying attention on the outside, lucky for us most district people aren’t really paying too much attention to what we have to say anymore. We’ve long been reciting the Capitol approved speeches, and though they’re dull and lack any real depth or emotion, they keep everyone safe. That’s what I tell myself when I’m droning out the words in front of the masses, that are steadily growing more restless. Here in the safety and comfort of a dark train car speeding towards the belly of the beast, I let myself think how very vulnerable she is. And how the Capitol is that much more vulnerable because of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Again let me know what you think. Also if you're reading my on going fan fic called My Love is Faded, I know I haven't posted in ages, but I have been suffering from a major case of writers block. I'm thinking of posting the first half of the next chapter, and then adding the 2nd half once I've written it. If you've just stumbled across this little fic and have no idea what I'm talking about, I would appreciate you checking it out. Your thoughts on my writing mean everything to me, so yh lemme know what you think.


End file.
